


you've got my heart in your hands

by freloux



Category: Sleeping With Other People (2015)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux





	you've got my heart in your hands

They're at Lainey's apartment, shooting the shit as usual. The conversation turns to sex, like it always does, eventually, with them, which is when Lainey reveals that she really only ever had an orgasm with Matthew.

"Really?" Jake asks. He's trying to stay calm, but his heart is clenching into a fist. A fist that he wants to deck that smug motherfucker with.

Then he asks her about masturbation, if she ever tried servicing herself. She flutters her hand like she's trying to wave away the idea. Or maybe she's nervous all of a sudden, he can't quite tell. Lainey explains that she tried, but that it wasn't quite the same.

Which is when Jake's clenched-up fist-heart suggests a really, really stupid idea that comes tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop it. "Ok. I'm going to teach you how to masturbate. Right here, right now."

Part of him just wants to one-up Matthew and part of him just wants to keep talking to Lainey about sex, forever, until one of them decides to abandon the "mousetrap" idea completely. So he grabs a green tea bottle, dumps it out, and talks to her about the vagina and how to make it feel good. Which fingers to use, how fast to go. "Ok, and, uh, here you're going to start getting, um, really wet..." he says. He's trying to concentrate on the stupid green tea bottle, how his fingers are stroking deliberately inside it, but he's distracted. Lainey is nodding, but she shifts in her seat, too, and when she says "ok," it comes out as a squeaky half-moan.

"Do you - " Another stupid idea follows the first. Wow, Jake is on a roll today. "Do you want to try now? Yourself?"

He puts down the green tea bottle and Lainey nods again, blearily. She unzips her shorts and underneath is a set of tiny white panties that are so totally innocent that Jake just wants to rip them aside and -

Mousetrap, mousetrap, mousetrap, he repeats to himself, in his head, like it's a fucking mantra, a lifeline, anything to distract him from the way that Lainey is now taking off her underwear and slowly, slowly pushing one finger inside herself. Just like he taught her.

"Good girl," he says, trying not to make it sound sexy or predatory. "Now can you try two?"

Lainey sighs in a breathy, turned-on way that goes straight to Jake's dick. Her legs fall open, allowing herself better access as she slides in a second finger to join the first. As she curls them inside herself, she whimpers.

"Jake," she says as she thrusts her fingers a little. "It feels so good. I'm getting really wet, just like you said."

"Th-that's great," Jake says, trying and failing to ignore his boner.

Lainey whimpers again. "Jake - Jake, can you - "

Oh. He moves closer until he's kneeling right in front of her. "What is it, Lainey?"

"I want you to - ohhhh - Jake, can you help me?" Lainey asks. Her eyes are wide and unfocused from arousal.

So Jake reaches over and massages her clit carefully, over where she's still thrusting with her fingers. Lainey whines and slides out her fingers. She grabs his wrist with her sticky hand and guides his fingers inside her. He barges right in and gets her deep, stroking against her g-spot until she moans.

"Does that - is that what you wanted, Lainey?" Jake asks. He swallows and his throat feels thick, dry.

"Uh-huh," Lainey groans. She's practically riding his hand. "Oh my god. Jake - Jake, I'm gonna -"

She twists her hips and Jake feel her start to tremor against his fingertips. He moans, softly, and pulls his fingers out of her so he can help her ride out her orgasm through her clit.

When she comes, her legs open wider and she whimpers - a tiny, proper noise that is so cute Jake's clenched-up little heart almost breaks.

"Thank you," she says, suddenly shy.

"You're welcome," he replies. He feels loose, afraid of himself and what he might do. So he kisses her forehead and waves. "I'm gonna go. I'll call you. Dumplings this week?"

"Sure." She gives him a small smile. He licks off his fingers once the door is safely shut between them. She tastes sweet, like sweat and some other indescribable taste that's so perfectly Lainey, it's all her own.


End file.
